Always: Rewrite
by beautifulstranger0226
Summary: Rewrite: War. It seems that is all that is going on these days. The war between witches and vampires still wages on, and love gets caught in the middle of it. Can love prevail for a young witch and her vampire lover, or is love doomed in tragedy? Bella/Jasper Alice/Edward. Rated T for now! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to Always:Rewrite. As I read through what I had of this story previously, I realized that it was just not enough information! There needed to be background, details, conflict, and dialogue. MORE IS BETTER! Honestly, with college, I might not update often, but summer is soon, so be prepared for this story (and maybe my other) to be finished! Also, I still have the original version posted. It is pretty similar, but you can tell the difference in length. I am going to post the chapters as I complete them. If you want to see where the story will be heading, read the original. If you like a mystery, then stay here. Well, enjoy, and Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Just with the prologue, I double the amount of words! Oh, know this is not beta-ed. (But I am searching!) All grammar mistakes are my own. Also, I own none of the characters in this story, unless they didn't appear in the original books. In that case, they are mine.  
**

**Prologue**

The brown cottage lay near the edge of the woods. It wasn't extravagant by any means. My father didn't believe in having more than the others. My family was complicit. We didn't need extravagant belongings. The house was built by my grandfather, a few years before he took his own life. It held seven rooms: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining, a kitchen, and a living. I was currently in the living. It was quite large. The hardwood floors shined bright when light from outside hit it. The furniture was handmade. Most of it was donated by villagers as a token of gratitude to my father. They all adored him. It was sickening.

But it didn't matter what I thought of my father. What matter was him.

I saw his outline as I peeked out the golden framed window in the living. He shouldn't be here, but he was. Every night.

His blonde hair draped softly off his broad shoulders. It was long, curly. I had the urge to run outside to him just so I can pull my fingers through the curls, watching them unfold then spring back to place as I got to the ends of the last strands. I had done it once before, ran my fingers through his hair, but it was short lived. All of our moments were short lived. They were stolen moments, hidden to the world. I was counting the days to when I could do it again.

He knew I was watching. I could tell by the way he was tensed slightly. He was always on edge. Then again, he was not in his normal territory. He wasn't from Robain. Actually, far from here. A magical peaceful place. I've heard him speak of it. It is where I would rather be, with him.

He had told me once not to look for him, outside the cottage I mean. If someone caught me looking they would know. But I know they are naive to their surrounding, and I just can't _not_ look. His back was against the same tree he had used every time he came; his arms crossed across his chest the same way.

I carved our initials in that tree. It was childish on my part, my teen years evident in the gesture, but I noticed he traced it every time he first appeared.

It was dark outside so I couldn't see his face, but I could visualize the smirk that his lips made, him knowing I was looking. He would fuss at me for this later, as he always did when I stared for too long, but it too would be short lived. He could never stay mad at me.

The door to the living opened behind me, creaking loudly along the way. I wasn't quite worried who it was, as I sensed the person miles away. He didn't flee either. I turned and met the knowing gaze of Alicandra, or Alice a her love and I prefer to call her. My beautiful sister stood before me, her short black hair sticking out over her shoulders. Her hands were clasped together in front of her blue satin dress she wore. Her contempt gaze turned quickly to concern as she noticed my hands on the edge of the green curtain, prying it slightly open to be able to look outside.

"He's here." She stated. It was not a question. He was always here. She knew he was always here. She understood.

"Yes." My voice was strong and bold. My mother once said I was too bold and outspoken. No man could ever want me. She, too, was a fool.

"He will die if they find him." Alice was quieter. My mother said she was compliant. The perfect housewife. She didn't know Alice, either.

"Yes." I turn back to the window to stare at him. He hadn't moved, but his body was more tensed. He was listening.

"He should leave and not return." His body tensed up even more. My hands clenched the curtains tighter. _Don't leave. __Not yet. _

"Yes. But he can't." My voice faltered a bit. He could. But he wouldn't. I don't think.

"No. He can't." Alice knew. She understood. She was in the same position. Forbidden. Love.

We had this conversation every night, Alice and I. It was if we had to challenge ourselves. It was as if we had to remind ourselves that what we were doing was dangerous, that maybe, just maybe, we would change our minds. We knew it was dangerous. I knew it was dangerous for my love and I. Alice knew it was dangerous, for her and her love as well. We shared the same predicament, the same sin, the same evil and such a similar love. But what was evil, that is if love was involved? What could be so sinful about such a love as we had, he and I? Or the love that Alice and her love had, just as strong? I ask myself these questions often. Alice does as well.

"You only have four days." She reminds me again. She doesn't need to remind me. The deadline approaches. I am reminded constantly. Mother. Father. _Him._

"I know." I say softly, nodding in agreement. What else was I supposed to say?

"He is a decent man." She says for the world's benefit. At first I'm not sure who she is talking of. For _Him, w_e know it's not true. It is never true.

"He is." I lie as I realize of whom she speaks. She knows I lie. He knows I lie as well. He hasn't left yet, but I can tell he will soon.

"You will leave." There is no question. She knows me well.

"I will, and so will you. We will be our strongest. We will fight." A few more days. Hold on just a few more days.

"We will." She says this last thing, and turns out of the living to go into her own room. My beautiful sister, burdened with choices I have made, yet burdened with her own as well. Fate has a crazy way of dealing out her cards. If _they_ find us out we will be punished, or worse executed. This is a risk we knew we would take. If they find our loves first, then all we would have worked for would be lost, and would it be worth the risk? My heart knew it was, but my head couldn't quite wrap around it.

I stay turned towards the window, searching for him as he had stepped further into the shadows. Knowing my anxiety, he steps into the moonlight. I see him fully. His expression says he must leave.

I take one last look at him, my eyes searching his. They meet, violet to gold. He sees through to my soul, as I through to his. I remember the first time our eyes met.

"_Sanai, mon jatai." _Goodnight, my love. I knew he heard these words as I whispered them out loud. Even though they weren't his words, he worded them back. He always did.

I close the curtains and make my way through the halls to my bed. He will be the object of my dreams tonight. He always was.

_My Jasper. __Mon Jatai. My love. _ _Always._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So, got a pretty good crowd for this:) Woo! Excited!  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Twilight, unless it is original characters. In that case, they are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One BPOV**

The next morning came quickly, and I found myself being rushed out of my bed by Alice. Apparently they had begun once again. The past few days were peaceful. The fighting had ceased. My father decided he needed time to gather strength. The other side just wanted the fighting to cease all together, but my father wouldn't have it. Again, my father was a fool.

Robain had begun a war against 'the otherside', as they call it. Only Alice, I, and my father knew of their true territory name. Lunera was a beautiful place, from what Jasper had described. What started as simple hopes of pleasantry exchange and trade for each side quickly turned into a bloodbath. My father was power hungry. Once he realized how many resources, acres of terrain, and the diversity there, he declared war, his reasons to Robain cruel and unsound.

I quickly made my way to the medical tents set up outside of the warzone. They fought right on borderlines, but Lunera fighters were getting closer and closer to crossing our lines.

They usually lay moaning on the cot, witches and warlocks of all kinds. Ethaleans, Spiritai, Flamastes. Each with different injuries, some worse than others. But only two are here this time. Defenses were being torn down. It wouldn't be long before the vampires took over the camp, and more bodies being brought in. I knew this, yet I couldn't care. My mind was on Jasper. Was he safe? Did my own kind kill him? I heard the boasts from the warlocks of vampires being burned alive, from the inside out, the outside in. Was he one of the ones that didn't get away? He was on the front-lines, a leader among their ranks, though I wasn't sure how high. A battle strategist extraordinaire, I believe. He would make it out alive, wouldn't he? I had to believe he would, for my own sake. But I couldn't sense him. Hadn't been able to since the previous night when he crossed territories. Was he blocking me? He only did it once before. I was brought out of my thoughts by an angry voice.

"Get over here, witch! I'm in pain." He lay on a cot, bleeding from his abdomen. The man I attempted to heal just now had passed away seconds before from a vampire bite. Bites were deadly to our kind, as at a certain age we became immortal. I couldn't save everyone, like I couldn't save this man who probably had a family, a daughter or a son hiding away in their home. I pulled a sheet over his head and walked to the man who had rudely beckoned me over.

"About time! I'm dying here, and you are trying to save lost causes." The man sputtered blood out on his last sentence, specks which had made their way onto my shirt. I chuckled in my head as the man cursed under his breath when I lifted his battle gear off to get a better view of his injury. It wasn't as bad as the man was egging it on to be. A slight cut to his stomach was made, a vampire who had gotten too close. The vampire was probably now dead, unless he or she retreated quickly.

I could easily stitch the wound up, though my father preferred I used other methods since battle was imminent. Using the last bit of strength I had, as all my energy was used to try and bring the other warlock to life, I placed my hands over his wounds and began to chant.

"Abathai, abareth, malath egeth, sosain." I chanted thrice. I could feel the energy flow through me, electricity running through my veins. Head to toe warmth spread, finally reaching my fingertips where the magic happened. If my eyes were open, I would see violet light glow beneath my hands as the words, the spirit, the magic healed the warlock underneath them. I was the only healer witch in our lands, the rest were warlocks. I was thought odd, but somehow they always needed my help. With the final word chanted, the warmth left my body, my breath leaving along with it, and I fell back onto the floor, my legs too weak to keep myself up.

"Dumb, witch. Can't even stand on your two feet. Don't know why Mathiah employs you. Don't you know there is a war going on, little girl, that I have to fight? Seconds that I am on this cot are men who have died on the field." The man spoke harshly to me. I wanted to fight back, argue. I should have, but my energy was too depleted. I was too empty, and nothing I could say would change this man's mind on the duties of witches, especially an odd healer witch.

"Watch your tongue, Caius. That is Mathiah's daughter you are speaking to. Respect her, or vampires won't be the only thing you have to worry about." _Jacob_. He spoke gruffly, an unpleasant sound to my ears. Jacob was tall, buff, and one of the most powerful warlocks my father had fighting on the field. He was second to my father.

"My apologies, Chief. As well as you, My Lady." The man cast his eyes downward, and I smirked up at the man. Of course he would cower knowing I am the daughter of Mathiah, the high Warlock , Leader of Robain.

"No harm done, warrior." I said, finally able to speak. I slowly got up with the hurried help of Jacob, thanking him silently, as ordained, for his help with the man.

"Leave us, Caius. All Flamastes are to report to Copper Field. New orders are being received." With a nod, the man scurried out of the medical tent, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Nod.

"Did he harm you?" Shake no. _Don't speak._

"Good. You need your strength for tomorrow night. The wedding has been moved up due to new developments. You father hopes you understand." _What?_ All of a sudden his hand came across my face. I shrunk back from Jacob, placing my hand on my stinging cheek, hoping to ease the pain. I had not realized I spoken out loud.

"You do not speak unless given permission, Isabella. You understand?" Nod.

"Good. This will happen whether you like it or not. Tomorrow Isabella. Accept it or not, it will happen." With the last statement, he stormed out of the medical tent, leaving me to my tears and thoughts. I looked in a nearby bucket, checking the mark on my face. Jacob's handprint was highly noticible. It was ugle, marred my cheek. I took water and splashed it on my face, hoping to wash the lingering feel of his hand away.

Four days cut down to one. But why? What was happening in the next four days that would cause this?

As if answering my question, dark clouds gathered in the sky above. Noises crackled in the distant mountains, where battles were occuring. _Ethaleans. Earth warlocks. _It was a retreat signal. It meant my father had made a decision, one that was rumored for days now. We were no longer pretending to be on the defensive. We were going on the offensive.

With this revelation, I slightly panicked. If Jasper wasn't already dead, he could be soon. Powerful spells have been written. Power has been tripled. How would the people of Lunera survive this wrath? And then another pressing issue: I would be marrying Jacob soon. I had to see Jasper soon. I had to tell him!

"Go to him." I turned, my eyes wide in panic, to the front of the tent and saw Alice standing there, that knowing look in her eyes. She must have seen the confrontation between Jacob and I. As if reading my mind, she nodded.

My sister was a fortune seeker, though everyone assumes she was just a Spiritai, able to use the spirits to bring about luck. Only I and her love knew her true power.

"He needs to know, Izzy. Plans need to be made. Things are going to get ugly real soon. I can see it happening. Go to him, and then come back for me, soon. Very soon." I gave the pixie girl a hug, and left the tent in a hurry. Alice would cover for me if anyone wondered to where I had gone.

I quickly headed back to the cottage, jumping zone portals as often as I could. Running into my room, I changed out of the green medical dress I was wearing and into a pair of trousers and a tan blouse that no one knew I owned. Pulling my hair out of its bun, I then headed into the woods next to my cottage where Jasper always stood.

"Menaith asetho antai." Three words used and I was cloaked from the warlocks and witches of my land and visible only to the vampires. It was a spell I had concocted form a dream once. I didn't know if it would work, but after hiding in my father's meeting with his leaders, I knew it worked very well. From that one meeting, I was able to get more information than I thought possible. And I told Jasper it all.

I trekked carefully through the woods towards our usual meeting spot, a place in the center of the meadow that only he, Edward, Alice, and I knew of. It was our safe haven, and our door between Robain and Lunera territories. Alice and I had created the portal and disguised it much of the same way as the cloaking spell I was currently using. Protection. We all needed to stay safe.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to walk to the meadow. Time was irrelevant to me. But as I stepped into the meadow, the gloomy air present, the flower looking wilted, he was not there. I was unnerved. Surely I had not missed our time? I decided to wait.

I waited.

And waited.

Yet, he did not show. Gathering courage, I did the only thing I could think of. Remembering the words Jasper told me, I opened the portal, the trees of Lunera staring back at me, and I stepped through.

* * *

**Any way. Next chapter will be Izzy's confrontation with the vampires, and maybe a flashback or two. I know I'm ready for Jasper to come in, yes? **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Now for another update. This rewrite is coming along, yes? And glad to have you along for the ride! Be patient, because class starts up again Monday, so I won't be able to update as often, but gonna try and leave you with some good things!  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Twilight, unless it is original characters. In that case, they are all mine.**

**Chapter Two BPOV**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_It was a cold. It was dark, as the new moon approached the night. With Jasper here with me, I felt no fear of the night. Only of possible death._

"_But what if something happens? You die, I die? What then?" I asked him. We were in the open meadow, trees and flowers of all sorts surrounded us. This was our home away from home; our secret place. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground toying with the grass blades. He was standing a few feet away. His eyes bore into mine, as if he was reading into my soul. His eyes, the electricity in the air, the intensity of it all caused me to turn my eyes from his. I heard his impatient growl as he slowly walked up to me. My heartbeat increased, and he chuckled. I felt as he knelt next to me. He grabbed my chin, and turned my head straight to where I was looking in his eyes. It was gentle, but with enough force to where I couldn't turn my head away again._

"_Don't hide from me, Izzy. I can feel the fear, the doubt, the happiness, the lust," his voice got huskier on the latter. "Most of all, Izzy, I feel _you. _You feel me. There is nothing that can take away that from us. Not your father, not Jacob, not death. Nothing, Izzy!" I heard the honesty, the demand that I believe him was evident in his voice. Ease spread through my body, not by his power, but of my own contempt. I lifted one of my hands to his face, placing it on his warm cheek. He took his hand from my chin and placed it over my hand, kissing the inside of my palm as he removed it from his face.I looked down at our joined hands, loving the way the electricity spread throughout my body just from this simple touch.  
_

"_Do you trust me, love?" He asked. I nodded, projecting my trust and love to him. "Good. Then remember these words I say to you. If anything at all happens to you, or you think to me, cross over to Lunera. There will be guards outside of the portal. Tell them these exact words, and these words must be exact. They will grant you passage to me. Remember these words, Izzy, or you could well lose your life."As he finished speaking, I looked up into his eyes. His gold eyes held so much love, trust, concern, and worry. All emotions evident, and I knew I could never let him down. I engraved these words into my mind, promising to not forget them as I would hate to lose his love and trust.  
_

_I quickly leaned into him and captured his mouth with my own, reveling in the feel of his lips against mine. He was caught off guard at first, but quickly began melding his lips with mine. Electricity sparked as our kiss deepened, as if it was going to be our last. I pulled him close to me, my hair gripped harshly in his loose blond curls, not that my grasp would hurt him. I didn't want to let him go, but we both knew he would have to leave soon. I pulled away reluctantly, my lips surely swollen from our kiss. _

"_Yes, I'll remember."_

-Present-

As soon as I stepped through the portal, I felt the presence of four vampires within a mile. Jasper had warned me of guards guarding all sides of Lunera territory, so I knew this would be no different. I also knew it wouldn't be long before they caught my scent as the wind was blowing my presence directly to them. As I waited for their inevitable approach, I took a quick look around my surroundings. This side of the border was similar to that of Robain's. Trees of all kinds were in the vicinity. It was difficult to believe that I was actually close to a hundred miles from Robain territory. The only difference between here and Robain was the small stream to my left that seemed to run north to south. A snap of a twig brought me from my examination, and I turned my attention to two vampires, one male and one female, in front of me. The female was skinny and quite petite. Her hair was blonde, reaching the middle of her back. She wore a purple blouse and trouser similar to mine. The male next to her stood defensively ahead of her. Just from this position I could tell they were mates. His short brown hair stood attentively on his head. He was quite big, and to the normal eye he would be quite intimidating. By their description, I knew who they were. Jasper had described to me the people who meant the most to him, and by his description this was Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They sniffed the air, and noticing my scent, their eyes went wide.

"She's a witch." Rosalie screeched and crouched into an attack position. Immediately, I positioned an invisible shield around me for defense, and slid into a submissive position I was normal to doing around male warlocks. My shield wouldn't hold back a mental attack, but at least physically I would be safe. Before Rosalie could make a decision to attack, two more vampires appeared before us, both males. One looked older than the other, both age and maturity wise. The older one had a kind look to his face, his hair blond and short. The other had reddish brown hair that stuck out everywhere. They were both in fabric I had not recognized before, but by their appearance it seemed as if they were cloaked in royalty.

"Now, now, Rosalie. Let's see what business she has before we jump to conclusions." The one with reddish-brown hair said. I chanted in my mind a spell that would access powers around me. The reddish-brown one was the only one with a power within a few miles. _Mind reader._ I heard a gasp from Rosalie, and I could tell I had spoken out loud without meaning to.

"Don't speak witch, unless spoken to." Said Rosalie. If it was any other situation, I would have chuckled at how much she reminded me of Jacob in that moment. Her voice was icy and cruel, holding no remorse. I knew just from the few words she spoke, she must have had a bad run in with my kind.

"Edward, anything?" Said the older man. At the mention of his name, I perked up my head up and looked into the mind reader's eyes.

"Alice's Edward?" I asked. Immediately, I heard a growl come from Edward as he, too, then crouched into an attack position. Damn, I need to watch what I say out loud. I quickly put my head back down, my hands still at my side to show I meant no harm.

"State your business, witch, otherwise I will not be able to control these two." Said the older man. I nodded, and began the words that Jasper had made sure that I remember if there ever came a time.

"My name is Isabella Marie, and I request audience with Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock under Metanai, section two, law." As I finished, I looked up to wide eyes from the four in my presence. My stance became bolder to show my sincerity. I then put my hand up, pointing my first two fingers up to the sky. I then pulled my hand to my chest, and bowed my head in a sign of acknowledgement, something Jasper had told me to do if it seemed that the vampires I encountered did not believe my words. What happened next was not what I at all expected. Each of the vampires before me knelt on their knees and repeated the same sign of acknowledgement I had shown before.

"Our apologies, My Lady," said the older one. All were still kneeling on the ground, there head bowed before me. The whole procedure was confusing to me. My lady? What exactly has Jasper gotten me into?

"Excuse me, but you do not have to kneel on my account. Please rise." I said to them. The older one, Edward, Emmett, and then Rosalie respectfully rose to face me. Each had contempt yet worried looks on their face, minus Rosalie, whose emotion I could not place, and Edward, who looked more apprehensive.

"Pray tell, why do you call me My Lady instead of by my name?"

"You are Jasper's mate, My Lady. It is only right we call you by your proper title." Said the older one seemingly bewildered as to why I would ask such a silly question.

"Your name?" I asked him, getting tired of calling him the older one in my head.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, Carlisle. Jasper has mentioned you and your mate to me many times. She sounds like a lovely and beautiful woman. Please tell me, what is Jasper's title among your ranks?" I responded quickly to him, removing my visible shield as I knew these vampires were no longer a threat to me.

"Why, My Lady, he is our leader," responded Edward, his head snapping up to look at me, a question to his face.

"Leader, as in strategy in war?" I questioned, even though I knew this was not the answer. I knew where this conversation was going, and I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for the answer.

"No, my lady. He is our king, for lack of a better word."

My heart stopped at this. I wasn't sure how I felt. Many things were running through my mind. _My father wants Jasper's lands? Jasper is King? And that makes me his queen? What?_

"My Lady?"

* * *

**Terrible of me to stop it here yet again, but I figured this would be good for now, yes? Read, Review, and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: While I should be in bed, I am instead working on this. To my Sunday School class I am teaching for my internship in the morning, I am sorry I will be coming in as a zombie. However, to my readers, you are welcome. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. Just the plot!**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_We walked side by side through the trees of Robain, hand in hand ducking branches and walking around rocks. We were both cloaked from __ any guards of my father's army. __We strolled through these woods easily, our path lit by moonlight. Each step Jasper took was graceful, while mine were harshly staggered. It aggravated me he was so perfect, so flawless, while I was just plain. I usually never think this way, but I couldn't help it standing next to him. Were all vampires this way? I had only met him, and that was just by chance. A walk in the woods, a look in his eyes, and I was connected to him. It didn't take much longer than that to fall in love. _

_His blond hair blew slightly with the breeze. My long brown hair was obviously sticking up. Where I was pudgy, he was lean. It was obvious he stayed active during his human life. Running, working on a farm, blacksmith? Something obviously kept him in shape and that way still. He walked with power and confidence, something I wish I could do. _

"_You are staring at me, Izzy. What is on your mind?" He asked, a crooked grin appearing on his face. I turned my head and blushed, something I had done quite often now. I loved it when he called me Izzy. It was intimate and carefree. My name was only ever used in hatred or seriousness, but with him, it felt as if I actually mean something to someone.  
_

"_Just a thought on my mind, is all." I responded. He stopped walking and pulled me to him. I had to look up in order to look into his eyes as he was at least a head taller than I. The height difference sometimes made it difficult, but I loved when he looked down on me in adoration, not in spite. Or how he would slowly reach down to take my lips upon his own.  
_

"_I can feel your curiosity. Any question or thought you have can be shared. We are mates, equals. I will not refuse you an answer." His loving gaze pierced me, and I knew I did not have to be afraid to answer or ask him anything. We were equal, and it was a gratifying knowledge._

"_What different positions and duties are among your group?" I asked.  
_

"_We are family, Iz. Not a group. Much like the witches I suppose. We have a main leader, a second and third in command. Then we are classified differently among groups: usually by our powers and strengths. You are not planning to use this against me, are you?" He asked seriously. I stepped away from his grasp quickly._

"_No. Never, Jasper. I would neve-" I stumbled out quickly before he interrupted my ramblings.  
_

"_Sshh. Izzy, I was only joking. I know you wouldn't, and neither would I. Anything else you would like to ask?" He pulled me back into his grasp, wrapping both arms around my waist, then reaching one of his hands to move a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face to behind my ear.  
_

"_Yes, my apologies, love. What is your role among your family, if you don't mind me asking?" __I was curious as to why he was important to the Luneran people._

"_No need to apologize. As I said, you can ask me anything. I suppose I am of some importance to my family, as will you be one day." I sighed into his embrace. He wasn't really answering my question. He did say I could ask anything.  
_

"_That doesn't give me an answer, Jasper. What do you do?" I asked, hoping to emphasize my point.  
_

"_I do very well in battle. I see plans that others can't see. It helps that I can feel what our enemies are feeling. Sometimes it helps to predict their next move when our second can't get through their mental shields." Knowing he was on the frontlines didn't ease my fear any. Knowing he played and important role in this war between territories just worried me more.  
_

"_Edward is second in command, right?" I asked him, knowing that if Edward, the mind reader, was second in command, then Jasper couldn't be far behind.  
_

"_Yes, Edward."_

-Present-

"Edward, you are still second in command, yes?" I asked Alice's mate, recalling a conversation I once had with Jasper. A small smile came to his lips as he answered.

"Yes, My Lady, I am." From these words, I could tell he showed pride in his position.

"Then you can take me to Jasper now?" I asked quickly in reply. I knew if anyone could take me to my love, it would be him. Unfortunately, as I asked this question, tension swept quickly through the area. It was as if everything got quiet, unspoken words hung in the air. "Well?"I rebutted.

"Of course we can, My Lady. But there is something you must know. Our Lord has gotten hurt in battle moments before you had arrived. He is alive, but as we cannot assess the situation, we honestly don't know for how much longer that will be." The four vampires casted aside their eyes, their refusal to look at me present. The words spoken from Carlisle spread panic throughout my body. Was my Jasper dead now? Was that the reason I couldn't feel anything from him?

"Bring me to him. Now." It was the only thing I could say before my body felt as if it was about to break. With a nod from all, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett took off ahead, most likely to warn the others of my presence.

"You must get on, My Lady. It will be faster this way." Rosalie said to me as she offered me a ride on her back. I quickly hopped on and held myself to her, clenching my legs tight around her hips. Once righted, she took off towards thicker woods, and towards my love.

It didn't take us long to reach the village of the vampires. After dodging trees for what seemed like hours, we approached a tiny cabin. Upon approach, I took small glimpses of surroundings beyond this cabin. Cabins were lined up, closely side by side, all sharing a similar but unique structure to them. We were in a square type area, possibly the main market, with the woods facing towards our south and east, and mountains to the north and west. Vampires and humans were everywhere within the vicinity. Knowing that vampires did not feed off of humans, opposite to the witches unknowledgeable resources, I did not panic or fear for their safety. They were the human mates of vampires within the family.

As I slid off of Rosalie's back, I noticed the curious stares of vampires and humans alike. I was new to them, and although the vampires could smell my witch line blood, they did not fear or try to attack. There were vampires who were building sheds, cooking food for the humans and children, and others who were sitting down sewing or reading. It seemed normal, and if I hadn't known this was a village of vampires, I would have thought I was still in Robain.

"This way, My Lady." Rosalie beckoned me to a white tent far off to the left of the square. I knew battle had ceased, as a plan my father had made was put into action. I could sense the wounded vampires near, and knew we weren't far from some type of medical field. As if confirming, the huge tent that Rosalie had led me to was just the beginning of a long line of tents more than likely used for soldier housing and medical personnel. There were two vampires standing to the side of the tent opening, and as I walked up to it, they bowed in the sign of respect, something I had a feeling I was going to have to get used to. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Jasper lying on a cot, his face in silent heart clenched as I rushed to his side, ignoring the growls and protests from several vampire guards from within and outside the tent.

"Stand down! She is his mate." Edward said to them forcefully. The growls from the vampires disappeared as they received orders from their second, and we were left into silence. I caressed Jasper's face, reveling in the electricity that came from my touch. I knew from my touch that he was still much alive, even though he was ice cold and extremely pale.

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular who was present inside the tent, refusing to stop looking at and caressing my love's face.

"We were in battle, My Lady. Our lord was attacking a witch who had just decapitated another of our kind when he fell to the ground in pain. We weren't sure what had happened, and the witch ran away. We brought him back here immediately, and I have silenced his screams and hopefully his pain." A guard from within the tent spoke. I looked up at him. The man before me was short, much like my size. He had jet black hair and black eyes that looked to bare your entire soul if it could. The vampire couldn't have been more than seventeen at the age he was turned.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Alec, My Lady." His eyes flickering from black to gold, I could sense that using his power in this degree was quickly wearing him down.

"Alec, may you please remove you power from him? In order to figure out what the witch did, I need him to be coherent and able to speak. He may scream, but I must ask you not to cover up his pain or screams from here on out, unless I say so. Is that understood?" With a nod from Alec, I turned back to Jasper, readying myself to search for what was wrong with my love.

"Alec, do it now!" Within a second of my command, Jasper shot up with a painful gasp, and eyes wide. He began to screech in pain, but I quickly shushed him. As he heard my voice, he looked at me quickly and laid back down on the cot, his face in much anguish. He wasn't screaming, though I thought it was more to save me from hearing it rather than him not being in pain.

"Jasper, my love, can you hear me?" He turned his face towards mine, his eyes wide with panic and uncertainty. My strong man was going through so much. Was this why he was blocking me from feeling him?

"Iz-" Jasper attempted to speak and bring his hand up to meet my face, but immediately put it down, groaning out in protest from the attempt.

"Ssh. Jasper, it's going to be alright. Do not speak just yet. I'm going to ask you a few questions ok?" With a nod from him, I continued. "Does it hurt to move?" Nod. "Is it an icy feeling?" Shake. "A burning?" Nod. "Like venom?" Nod.

"My Lady, what is it?" I looked up to see the voice came from Carlisle, though others stood around looking just a concerned for his well being.

"From what I gather, it is a fire incantation; a spell that renders a vampire immobile and burns them from the inside out, replacing their venom with what is close to lava instead." I had seen this incantation many of times from my father when he used it against someone he didn't particularly like.

"Is it curable?" Asked a vampire I did not know. With a sigh, I responded to them all.

"It isn't supposed to be, at least not by other vampires. It was originally used as a defense spell, but with new accommodations and ideas from some witches, it has now become an offense spell. Because of the fact it is now offensive, I might be able to reverse it." I looked back down to Jasper who was looking straight at me, fear evident in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it slightly.

"Don't worry, my love. You shall be better soon." Turning to Carlisle, I continued. "I have to get my blood into his system. It is the only way I can heal him due to him not being human." I then proceeded to place my wrist to Jasper's mouth. He tried to turn his head from my wrist, scared for my life and the bite that could kill me, but I wouldn't have any of it. He knew I didn't think it pertained to me.

"Drink, Jasper. It is the only way. I won't die. We were made for each other, remember?" He looked at me apprehensively, but allowed me to lower my wrist closer to his mouth. With a quick bite and an erotic feeling, my blood began to transfer into Jasper's mouth. When I felt that Jasper had enough of my blood running through his body, I pulled my wrist from him and canted a few words in my head to close up the bite he made. I then laid my hands over Jasper's stomach and began the words that would hopefully save my mate's life.

"Senthail, Eberathai, Meneko anasai antaila moranth, reverseth levith."

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! A little treat from me! And I broke the 2000 word barrier! Woo! As always, review!  
**


End file.
